fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure Looking in the Past - All Stars Again! Part 2
Pretty Cure Looking in the Past - All Stars Again! Part 2 is special all stars movie and sequel to Pretty Cure Looking in the Past - All Stars Again! It takes place in the middle of Futari wa Aino Pretty Cure Double Heart! In it 52 cures get together to talk about aventures they had especially those who weren't there last time (Change! Pretty Cure!, Hikari Pretty Cure! and Futari wa Aino Pretty Cure Double Heart!) Story 52 Cures get together to talk about adventures they had as Pretty Cure. They look back in important events of each series, movies and all stars movies. Is anything else going to happen? Characters *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom / Cure Bright *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret / Cure Windy *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace *Tsukino Yumeko / Cure Feeling *Akamura Keiko / Cure Flame *Yamamoto Rena / Cure Earth *Kiraki Ringo / Cure Gold *Ayuzawa Mizuki / Cure Bubble *Bella/Yukito Bella / Cure Secret *Harukaze Momoko / Cure Orchid *Misaki Yurika / Cure Sunflower *Hinagi Rei / Cure Daisy *Mimimoro Setsuko / Cure Cherry *Kitagawa Haruka / Cure Shining *Akiyama Akemi / Cure Burning *Tsukikawa Hinata / Cure Air *Mizuki Chou / Cure Starlight *Suzukawa Akira / Cure Light *Mai Sakura / Cure Love *Tsukioka Kei / Cure Trust *Yukikawa Minami / Cure Truth *Yuuko Maria / Cure Change Trivia *This is second all stars movie that main story isn't fighting villain - it is talking about cures past after Pretty Cure Looking in the Past - All Stars Again! **This is actually sequel to that movie. **Reason for that is maybe again because Futari wa Aino Pretty Cure Double Heart! is sequel. Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:User: MoonlightRainbow Category:Movies Category:Made Up 'Movies' Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Looking in The Past All Stars Again! Part 2 Category:Movies with Canon Cures Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure related series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart related series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star related series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5! related series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! related series Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! related series Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! related series Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ related series Category:Smile Pretty Cure! related series Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure related series Category:5 Lights Pretty Cure! Category:Let's Go 5 Lights Pretty Cure! Category:Change! Pretty Cure! Category:Hikari Pretty Cure! Category:Futari wa Aino Pretty Cure! Category:Futari wa Aino Pretty Cure Double Heart!